falloutfandomcom_ja-20200213-history
The Art of Fallout 4
The Art of Fallout 4とは、''Fallout 4のアートブックである。Amazon 概要 ''The Art of Fallout 4には、ゲームの世界観、キャラクター、武器などのコンセプトアートや、ボツになった要素等を開発者の解説とともに掲載している。ページ数は368ページ。 2015年12月22日に発売された。Polygon ギャラリー 世界観 Art of FO4 Storyboard.jpg|Storyboard Art of FO4 War Never Changes Quest.jpg Welcome_Home_concept_art.jpg|Welcome Home Cryopod_abduction_scene.jpg|Cryopod abduction scene Art of Fo4 Sanctuary Hills concept art.jpg|Sanctuary Hills Art of Fo4 Survivor home concept art.jpg|The House of Tomorrow FO4 Red Rocket Art Book.jpg|Red Rocket FO4_Art_Concord.jpg|Concord Art of Fo4 Museum of Freedom concept art.jpg|Museum of Freedom Diamond City concept art.png|Diamond City Diamond City color studies.png Diamond City outside.png Diamond City panorama.png Super Salon concept art.png|Super Salon Publick Occurrences concept art.png|Publick Occurrences Power Noodles concept art.png|Power Noodles FO4 Trinity Tower Art Book.jpg|Trinity Tower Fo4_Statue_Rough.jpg|Rogue statue Boston ruins concept art.png|Boston ruins Art of Fo4 Streets of Boston concept art.jpg|Street of Boston Art of Fo4 Airport 1.jpg|Boston Airport Art of Fo4 Airport 2.jpg Art of FO4 Yangtze.jpg|Yangtze Art of Fo4 Institute interior.jpg|Institute Art of Fo4 Institute description.jpg Art of Fo4 Synth fabrication room.jpg|Synth fabrication Art of Fo4 Institute concourse.jpg|Institute Concourse Art_of_FO4_Institute_Reactor.jpg|Institute Reactor Art_of_FO4_Institute_Robotics.jpg|Institute Robotics FO4 Art Institute Interior 1.jpg FO4 Art Institute Interior 2.jpg FO4 Art Institute Interior 3.jpg Art of Fo4 Glowing Sea concept art.jpg|Glowing Sea Boston Ground Zero concept art.png|Concept art of the impact crater, on the edge of Boston Fo4-lexington-concept.png|Lexington アパレル Art of Fo4 wasteland outfits concept art.jpg|Wasteland outfits Fo4 vault suit concept art.jpg|Vault jumpsuit Fo4 BoS armor concept art.jpg|BoS clothing Fo4_misc_armor_concept_art.jpg|Miscellaneous armor Art_of_FO4_Leather_Armor.jpg|Leather armor Art_of_FO4_Metal_Armor.jpg|Metal armor Art_of_FO4_Combat_Armor.jpg|Combat armor Art_of_FO4_Synth_Armor.jpg|Synth armor Art of Fo4 raider armor concept art.jpg|Raider armor Fo4 heavy raider armor concept art.png Fo4 raider armor concept art.jpg Art of Fo4 power armor concept art.jpg|Power armor Fo4 power armor concept art.jpg|Power armor Fo4 clay X-01 power armor CA.png|X-01 power armor Institute outfit concept art.jpg|Institute uniforms Institute uniform concept art.jpg キャラクター Mama Murphy in chair.png|Mama Murphy Mama Murphy concept art.png|Mama Murphy FO4 Piper Art Book.jpg|Piper Nat concept art.jpg|Nat Wright FO4 John Hancock Art Book.jpg|John Hancock Irma concept art.jpg|Irma Arthur Maxson concept art.png|Arthur Maxson FO4 Raiders Art Book.jpg|Raiders FO4 Synths and Courser Art Book.jpg|Synths and courser Preston Garvey concept art.png|Preston Garvey Fo4-stand-concept.jpg|Preston Garvey taking a stand Art_of_FO4_Preston.jpg|Preston Garvey full profile FO4 Art Raider Types.jpg FO4_Art_Nick_Valentine.jpg|Nick Valentine FO4_Art_Virgil.jpg|Brian Virgil FO4_Art_Sturges.jpg|Sturges FO4_Art_MacCready.jpg|MacCready FO4_Art_Vault-Tec_Salesman.jpg|Vault-Tec rep Fo4_CommonwealthResidents.jpg|Residents 生物・ロボット Fo4 clay super mutant concept art.png|Super mutants Art of Fo4 super mutant behemoth concept art.jpg|Super mutant behemoth Swan_conceprt_art.png|Swan Fo4_FeralGhoulFinal.jpg|Feral ghouls Fo4 mirelurk queen concept art.png|Mirelurk queen Art of Fo4 Molerat.jpg|Mole rats Fo4 centaur concept art.png|Centaurs Fo4 mirelurk concept art.png|Mirelurks Stingwing concept art.png|Stingwing Fo4 clay deathclaw concept art.png|Deathclaw Art_of_FO4_Mutant_Hound.jpg|Mutant hound Art_of_FO4_Radstag.jpg|Radstag Fo4 creatures heads concept art.jpg|Creature heads Art_of_FO4_Alien.jpgAlien Art of Fallout 4 bloodbug.png|Bloodbug Art of Fo4 robots concept art.jpg|Various robots Art of Fo4 sentry bot concept art.jpg|Sentry bot Fo4 protectron models and pods.png|Protectron Fo4 protectron concept art.png|Protectrons Assaultron concept art.png|Assaultron FO4 Mr. Handy Art Book.jpg|Mister Handy Liberty Prime gantry.png|Liberty Prime in its gantry Onboard storage Liberty Prime.png Liberty Prime profile.png Fo4 Liberty Prime concept art.png Beryllium agitator concept art.png|Beryllium agitator Synth gen 1 and 2 concept art.jpg|Synth Fo4FH fog crawler concept art.png|Fog crawler 武器 Art of Fo4 weapons concept art.jpg|Miscellaneous weapons Art of Fo4 Shishkebab Ripper concept art.jpg|Shishkebab/Ripper Art of Fo4 Laser musket concept art.jpg|Laser musket Art of Fo4 Gatling Laser concept art.jpg|Gatling laser Plasma gun concept art.png|Plasma gun Art_of_FO4_Syringer.jpg|Syringer Art_of_FO4_Broadsider.jpg|Broadsider Art_of_FO4_Railway_Rifle.jpg|Railway rifle Fo4 shotguns concept art.png|Double-barrel shotgun Institute weapons concept art.png|Institute laser weapons Fo4 power fist concept art.png|Power fist Cryolator concept art.png|Cryolator 乗り物 Art of Fo4 pre-War vehicles concept art.jpg|Pre-War vehicles Art_of_FO4_Station_Wagon.jpg|Station Wagon FO4_Art_Fusion_Flea.jpg|Fusion Flea Supreme FO4_Art_Sedan.jpg|Sedan FO4 Art Bus.jpg|City Liner bus Art of FO4 Vertibird.jpg|Vertibird Art of FO4 Vertibird 2.jpg FO4 Art UFO.jpg|Crashed UFO FO4 Art ArcJet Rocket.jpg|ArcJet Systems FO4 The Prydwen Art Book 1.jpg|The Prydwen FO4 The Prydwen Art Book 2.jpg|The Prydwen Airship attack concept art.png|The Prydwen assault その他 FO4 Art Prewar Generator.jpg|Pre-War generator Art of Fo4 Pip-Boy concept art.jpg|Pip-Boy 3000 Mark IV FO4_Art_of_FO4_PipBoy_1.jpg|Pip-Boy 1.0 Art of Fo4 Fridge concept art.jpg|Refrigerators FO4_Art_of_Fo4_NukaCola_Fridge_concept_art.jpg|Nuka-Cola fridge Fo4_advertisements_concept_art.jpg|Advertising FO4_Art_Weapons_Workbench.jpg|Weapons workbench FO4 AD Mass Fusion.png|Mass Fusion ad FO4 AD Boston Bugle 1.png|Boston Bugle ad FO4 AD Boston Bugle 2.png FO4 AD Mr. Handy 1.png|Mister Handy ad FO4 AD Mr. Handy 2.png 参照 Category:Fallout 4に関連した出版物 en:The Art of Fallout 4 fr:L'Art de Fallout 4 ru:The Art of Fallout 4